


cope

by little_miss_tien



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Design, F/M, Grown Up, Loss, Love, Memory, Modeling, Sewing, Therapy, adult, cope, fashion - Freeform, hella angst, idk where this came from, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_miss_tien/pseuds/little_miss_tien
Summary: they lose themselves to forget that they lost each other.





	cope

**Author's Note:**

> i swear writing angst mlb fic shit is literally my therapy why is it so satisfying to superimpose angst on fictional characters

She drowns herself in fabric, pressing chiffon over her nose and breathes in the familiar synthetic scent. She pillows herself in tulle and silk and cotton and her fingers are pricked red with blood on her white-as-snow skin and hair-as-black-as-night. But there isn’t a prince charming to save her from her spinning wheel so Marinette drowns herself in fabric and clingy clothing to make herself obsolete.

…

He drowns himself in sad eyes and studio lighting, posing to capture his body. The sculpted, clay-smooth planes that illuminate under the harsh lights of the camera. They coo and tut and murmur over the incalculably sharp yet soft expression all at once that the camera only seems to magnify. He pretends he can’t hear them, just like he can’t hear his own heart breaking in his ear every time he sees a blue sky or ladybug.


End file.
